zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Labrynna
Labrynna is the country in which the events of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages unfold. It is also mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and The Minish Cap. The geography of Labrynna is very varied, from the mountains of Rolling Ridge to the north to the tempestuous maelstroms of the Zora Seas to the south. History One fateful day, as he was approaching the resting place of the Triforce, Link was called to a land far away by the divine relic: the land of Labrynna, where sinister plots would unfold. And behind this was the Sorceress of Shadows, Veran. She possessed Labrynna's beloved diva Nayru, who in reality was the Oracle of Ages who controls the flow of time in the land. In doing this, Veran gained the Oracle's power and used this to travel back in time and set her plan in motion: to "flood humanity in sorrow". Labrynna is a mysterious land, not completely unlike Holodrum, where the effects of time seems to leave its marks everywhere. It is filled with many ancient and distinctive landmarks and inhabitants. The capital of Labrynna is Lynna Village and Lynna City in the past and the present respectively. Other settlements can be found on Crescent Island and in Rolling Ridge, Symmetry City in the center of Talus Peaks and Zora Village in the Zora Seas. Landmarks Though smaller than most other countries in the Zelda universe, Labrynna can be re-explored in two different timelines (ages): past and present, both of which are four centuries apart. To a lesser extent, the ocean floor can also be explored. Lynna City is seated in the heart of Labrynna, surrounded by Nuun Highlands to the north, Rolling Ridge to the north-east, Forest of Time and Yoll Graveyard to the east and Fairies' Woods and Talus Peaks to the west and north-west respectively. South of the city lies the ocean, consisting of Crescent Island to the south-east, Sea of Storms to the south and Zora Seas, as well as Zora Village, to the south-west. In the past, most of the locations were similar in appearance and found in the same compass directions, though several of them were known under different names. Lynna City was Lynna Village, the Fairies' Woods were known as the Deku Forest and the area where Yoll Graveyard would later come to be was below the ocean-level at the time and was called the Sea of No Return. Also found north of Lynna Village was the seat of Labrynnas monarchy, Queen Ambi's Palace, which at some point during the elapsed time between ages was discontinued and eventually reclaimed by nature, more specifically, the area of Nuun Highlands. It is also implied in a linked Oracle of Seasons that Ambi decided to sink her palace in the same fashion as the Sunken City from Holodrum. Notably, the ocean-level is much higher in the past, and the shoreline stretches all the way up to Rolling Ridge, unlike in the present where the water has receded considerably and barely reaches further north than the southern cliff edge below Yoll Graveyard. However, many areas of Labrynna have been reshaped by time's hand, not just the ocean. The affected areas are in some cases similar, or radically different in others from what they were 400 years earlier. Perhaps the most distinctive landmark of Labrynna is Ambi's Tower, found directly south-west of Lynna City/Village. It would later be given the less flattering term "the Black Tower". While it's believed that its original purpose was to guide Queen Ambi's lover safely back home from his journeys across the sea, it was later revealed to have been built as a focal point, or at least to have been modified to be, with the help of which Veran could call forth the powers of darkness to further her goals, though the exact nature of this dark power is indefinite. Also, the berry trees are very important landmarks and are scattered in both past and present. Inhabitants Humans, with a few Hylians, are the most wide-spread race in Labrynna, and their settlements are spread out all over the land. The Gorons' home lies in the mountain range of Rolling Ridge while the Sea Zoras, with their first appearance in a top-down perspective game, make their living in Zora Village in the Zora Seas. A few Deku Scrubs also live in Labrynna, mostly in the Deku Forest. An exclusive race to Labrynna are the Tokay, who can be found on Crescent Island. Veran's Plot The sinister sorceress Veran infiltrated the Forest of Time in the disguise of Impa, whom she had possessed prior to Link's arrival. As Link appeared in Labrynna, Veran staged an assault on herself using three Octoroks, which he drove away and consequently helped Impa reach Nayru, unknowing that she had been possessed. Shortly thereafter, having been guided all the way up to the unsuspecting Nayru, Veran gave herself away and possessed the oracle in order to gain her power to control the flow of time. Thus she could set her plan in motion and used her dark influence to flood the world in sorrow. Aided by the Maku Tree, Link embarked on a quest to find all the eight Essences of Time, which would allow him to pursue Veran to the very top of the completed Black Tower and ultimately confront the sorceress to thwart her evil plans. But it would turn out that Veran was a mere pawn in a ploy set up by Koume and Kotake. The entire plot, along with the incident in Holodrum, was only the initial part in her ultimate plan: to draw upon the sorrow and destruction that followed in the two villains wake to light the flames of Sorrow and Destruction respectively. These, along with the third and last Flame of Despair, would allow the Gerudo witch to call forth the evil king Ganon's spirit from the depths of darkness, thus bringing him back to life once again. es:Labrynna fr:Labrynna pt-br:Labrynna Category:Countries * Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations